


A boy in training

by silent_today



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sub Shawn Mendes, dom justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_today/pseuds/silent_today
Summary: “Y-yes sir. I like it, sir.” Shawn croaked out the words in what he hoped was a grateful tone, desperate to please – to show Justin he wanted him, that he wanted whatever this was.  He was not usually a submissive person, at least he didn’t think so, but with every second that passed Shawn was finding that more and more, all he wanted was to let go – and to let Justin do with him as he may.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback if you have time =)

Shawn was filled with nervous excitement as he made his way through the heaving crowd towards the entrance of the backstage area. He was in attendance at a concert headlined by no other than Justin Bieber, at personal request of the popstar himself. They had met at an award show a week ago and the singer had offered him VIP tickets to see him perform and had invited him to hang out after the show. As he approached the backstage a burly security guard moved forward to intercept him but fell back after Shawn flashed the VIP card that hung around his neck. Beyond the guarded perimeter the backstage was buzzing with movement and energy, as workers rushed to dismantle sets and pack up equipment in preparation for the next performance. Shawn glanced around nervously, feeling out of place and a nuisance surrounded by such busy people. Afraid to interrupt their work with annoying questions, he worked his way through the throng of people and tried to stay out of everyone’s way as he looked for a familiar face.  
“Mendes!” A confident voice called out from behind him. Turning around, Shawn laid eyes upon the person calling his name – it was Justin, still clad in his outfit from the show, a tight white shirt under a slim black leather jacket that somehow failed to hide his muscles. Shawn flushed at the sight of the still sweaty singer and instantly hated himself for it.  
“Justin, man, awesome show!” he spoke, trying to keep the girlish excitement from his voice. It was difficult to keep calm as he took in the sight of the gorgeous singer grinning at him.  
“Yeah you thought so?” Justin replied modestly, but before waiting for an answer he spoke again “It’s too crowded back here, dude, let’s go to my dressing room, yeah?”.  
Shawn nodded and began to follow the singer through the maze of people, heart racing at the prospect of being alone with him. As they walked his eyes inevitably lingered on the skinny jean clad legs leading him, admiring the thick muscles as they moved beneath the tight trousers. They reached their destination and Shawn blushed slightly, hoping no one had seen him staring as they walked. It was not like him to be so blatant when admiring someone, but he was finding it increasingly hard to ignore the singer’s famous good looks.  
Justin’s dressing room was surprising small, with just a small couch in front of a tv and game console, and a rack of clothes shunted to one side. The door closed with a soft click behind the pair as they entered. Shawn tried to calm his racing heart as it quickened at being enclosed in the small room with the object of his attraction, but it would not slow down. Seemingly oblivious, Justin moved and collapsed onto the small leather couch with a sigh of relief. He smiled widely and gestured to Shawn to join him. Shawn’s heart quickened as he moved to sit next to the singer, the coach so small that their legs were pressed firm against each other. He felt unwanted arousal stir within him as the heat from Justin’s body burned against his skin, and he swallowed, praying that he could keep his cool.  
“So how i-“ Shawn’s stumbled attempt at making small talk was cut off as Justin’s hand moved and came to rest on his leg, his touch friendly, but further up his thigh than there could be any innocent reason for. He caught his breath as blood rushed to his groin and his jeans became uncomfortably tight. He glanced across at Justin, looking for an explanation as to what was happening. There was an unnerving look on the singer’s face that Shawn could not quite place. It was almost lustful, hungry even. Whatever it was, it sent his body into overdrive, and the sound blood rushing became deafening in his ears,  
“ I saw you staring at me the first time we met, like a dog stares at its master.” Justin smiled casually as he spoke. Shawn did not think it was possible for his face to go redder and yet it did. On one level he was offended, the singer was insulting him, he was sure, but the cruel words sent his whole-body trembling with arousal and stirred a submissive side in him that he did not recognise.  
“Don’t be embarrassed…” Justin reached out with his hand placed it gently on Shawn’s burning cheek, stroking his lip with a rough thumb. “Although, I have to say you look pretty all flushed and red”.  
Shawn did not know what to do. He was afraid that any minute the singer would laugh and call in his friends to mock him, but he longed to lean across kiss Justin’s strong jaw and let himself be at the mercy of the singer, one way or the other. In the end, he did nothing. His body was frozen in shock, caught between fear and lust, and he simply sat and stared in reverie at the famous star.  
Justin smiled at the younger man leaned closer, until their breath mingled together between them. “Look, at you…You don’t even know what you want yet, do you?” The singer murmured the words seductively. “Let me show you … ok?” The words were spoken gently, as if to a child.  
Shawn heard the words as if they were spoken underwater, as his mind swum in a sea of arousal and confusion. They were true, he did not know what he wanted, he had had never felt like this before. But he knew he wanted it. More than that, whatever the singer was offering- he needed it. Shawn nodded and spoke in a slurred voice as if drunk.  
“Y-yes”.  
Justin leaned back and stood up slowly, until he towered above the slouching Shawn. He reached out once more and took a hold of Shawn’s upturned face.  
“Yes what?” Justin asked softly but firmly.  
There was only one answer on Shawn’s addled mind, and he forced himself to say the words.  
“Yes sir.”  
Victory blazed in Justin’s eyes and a cheeky smile spread across his face as a noticeable bulge grew at the front of his skinny jeans. “Actually, I was looking for ‘yes,please’, but that’s even better. Good boy. “  
Shawn winced in embarrassment, but he could not help a feeling of satisfaction that he had pleased the older singer. He was not sure what was going to happen next, but as he looked up into the brown eyes looking down on him, he knew that he was never going to be the same again. A confident smile was etched onto Justin’s face that made Shawn relax a little, he was still nervous, but it was a good nervous, of anticipation rather than fear, as he gave in to what the singer had planned for him.  
A strong hand grasped the back of Shawn’s head commandingly and thrust him face first into Justin’s aroused crotch. He gasped in surprise and his hands instinctively flew up to Justin’s legs to push back, but the singers hand held him firmly in place, keeping Shawn’s face pinned against his bulging jeans. Against his face he could feel the heat emanating from Justin’s manhood, and could even feel the blood pumping beneath the skin. Shawn’s erection grew painfully in its tight confinement, as his body responded with arousal to his rough treatment, even while his mind remained in a state of confusion. With his face crammed against the singers body, he stretched his eyes up as far as he could, trying to find answers in the other mans face. Dark brown eyes locked onto Shawn’s, and he swallowed nervously as he saw the raging lust contained in them.  
“All you need to do, Mendes… is as you are told, ok boy?” Justin’s voice washed over Shawn like a drug, the use of demeaning term filling him with strange and alien pleasure. Any thought of resistance to his new situation seeped out of him, and he nodded his assent as best he could, hoping the older boy would accept – he didn’t trust his voice to speak right now.  
“There’s a good boy” whispered Justin, and Shawn fell deeper into his submissive trance, his mouth falling open against the older boy as control of his body slipped away from him.  
“Take a deep breath in through your nose, boy.” Shawn did as commanded without thinking, sucking air in through his nostrils as best he could with them pressed hard against the rough jeans. “And again.” The powerful musk of the singer entered his nose and filled his lungs as he followed his orders. His trembling body lurched in pleasure at the strength of the smell, the deep, manly scent intensified by the layer of sweat from Justin’s energetic performance on stage mere minutes ago. In a small corner of his mind, Shawn knew he should be disgusted by the smell of the other man’s sweat, especially as it radiated from the manhood so prominent between his legs, and on one level he was – but any disgust was obliterated by the perverse lust that filled him as he breathed in the other man. The smell was not just of Justin’s physical exertion, also filling the air was the tantalising taste of arousal, so domineering it made Shawn want to fall to his knees and submit to source of such masculine energy.  
“You like, boy?” Justin murmured intensely, as he thrust his bulging crotch even harder into Shawn’s innocent face and tightened his grip on the younger singer’s black hair. Overcome with sensation, Shawn’s response was a mere animalistic groan of pleasure, as his head swam in need and want.  
“Use your words, boy.” A slight slap to the sight of Shawn’s head accompanied the admonishing words, and disappointment of surprising intensity ballooned inside him.  
“Y-yes sir. I like it, sir.” Shawn croaked out the words in what he hoped was a grateful tone, desperate to please – to show Justin he wanted him, that he wanted whatever this was. He was not usually a submissive person, at least he didn’t think so, but with every second that passed Shawn was finding that more and more, all he wanted was to let go – and to let Justin do with him as he may.  
“Good. I thought you might. And now I know.” Justin chuckled as he looked down on the wide-eyed Shawn. And then, without warning, he stepped back, leaving Shawn alone on the battered couch, mouth ajar, face red, and an embarrassing large bulge in between legs. Covering his crotch with his hands in shame, Shawn sat up and looked at Justin with what must have been obvious disappointment, as the singer, now leaning against the opposite wall, let out a small but satisfied laugh.  
“Don’t worry, Mendes, you and I are far from done. “Justin was speaking quietly as Shawn suddenly became aware once more of his surroundings, the sounds of the heaving concert flooding back in. “But, seeing as you’re obviously knew to this - I think it’s best we pick it up somewhere more private, don’t you?” Shawn was disappointed, more than he wanted to let on, but also, now a little reason had returned to his thoughts, he was relieved, as he admitted that a crowded concert probably was not the best place to explore the powerful urges that had awakened inside him.  
“Um, yeah, I guess so. “Shawn responded with an embarrassed laugh. A dark look crossed Justin’s face, and fear flared in the young man’s mind.  
“..Sir” Shawn hastily added, as his stomach churned at the look on the singers face. “I’m sorry, sir.” Even as worry at disappointing Justin filled him, Shawn’s own submissive response to the single displeased look sent a strange jolt of excitement through his body, and a slight dismay filled him as he wondered why he was so eager to please the other man.  
“Don’t worry about it boy.” Justin answered kindly after a brief pause, warmth back on his face. “Actually, I gotta dash now, but how about a kiss goodbye, yeah?” Shawn was surprised at the change in tone, almost as much as he was by the singer’s innocent sounding request. As intimate as the two of them had been, Shawn had seen Justin’s dark lust filled eyes, and something as sweet as a kiss was the last thing he expected from him. Despite this, he eagerly stepped forward up from the couch and moved towards the singer, eyes locked onto his handsome face.  
An outstretched hand stopped him.  
“What are you doing? Justin asked in an amused tone. “You really think you belong like this…?” He gestured at the younger man. Shawn wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, but filled with embarrassment nonetheless. He looked in confusion at the singer, unsure what to do.  
Justin rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Get on your knees, boy.” The older man explained in a slow voice, as though Shawn was being stupid.  
Still confused, Shawn nevertheless dropped to his knees without question, and once again looked up at Justin, obedience in his face. He still wasn’t sure what he was meant to do, although the mere action of falling to his knees before the other man has caused Shawn’s cock to swell in his pants was more. Justin tapped his trainer clad foot suggestively as he waited for the kneeling boy to comply. With a sudden click, Shawn realised what Justin wanted. The ultimate act of submission- to kneel and kiss the singer’s feet while he stood above. A part of him hated the eagerness with which he thrust his face down towards the waiting shoes and pressed his lips eagerly against them, but the moment his lips touched the battered leather a surge of arousal, and more than that, a feeling of rightness, swelled in him and he couldn’t help but smile as he tasted the leather through his slightly parted lips. With all feelings of shame leaving himin the heat of the moment, Shawn allowed his mouth to open and his glistening tongue to come forth and massage the rough surface the singers shoes, eager to taste any part of Justin through them. As his mouth and tongue were busy in worship, he breathed in through his nose, once more inhaling the scent of the singer, this time pungent with the smell of the man’s sweat drenched feet.  
“Ok…Okay… someone’s eager I see.” Justin muttered in a low voice, deep with arousal., and stepped back, leaving Shawn on all fours in front of him. Justin seemed frozen for a moment, his eyes sweeping across the young man he had prostrate before him. Shawn hoped that his eagerness had not put off the singer. Shame filled him as he became very aware of his position on his hands and knees, with the taste of another man’s feet rich in his mouth. And yet, his cock remained painfully hard in its confinement.  
“That’s good, boy… very good.” Justin consoled the kneeling boy, as the shame Shawn felt flooded onto his reddened face, mere inches of the floor. The praise lifted his spirits and he raised himself from all fours to sit on his haunches, awaiting direction from the older man. This hadn’t been anything like how he had expected his evening to go – and yet he felt happier than he had in a long time, a strange feeling of content in him as he sat on his knees.  
“When… - are we going to do this again soon, sir?” Shawn whispered the question as quietly as he could, nervous of being overheard, but more nervous that he should not have asked. He moulded his face in what he hoped was a submissive expression.  
“Soon, Mendes… be patient.” Justin responded in an amused tone, to Shawn’s relief. The singer then took one last look at the kneeling boy and walked slowly past him, ruffling his messy hair in a fond farewell as he did. Shawn didn’t turn his head but heard the soft click of the door that let him know he was alone. For a few minutes he remained blissfully on his knees, alone with his thoughts of the handsome singer that commanded him so forcefully. Eventually, the realisation that someone could walk in on him at any moment dragged Shawn from his reverie, and he straightened his clothes, hoping he didn’t look to dishevelled after his encounter with Justin. Walking out the door, he headed home, praying that no one with a camera saw the bulge at the front of his pants that refused to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn sat alone at home in a state of irritation that had become painfully familiar over the last week. The week that had gone by since his encounter with Justin Bieber, and the side of him that it had revealed. He had left the arena in a daze of dizzying arousal that had made his drive home seem ten times slower, as he fought the urge to give in to arousal right there and then in public. In the end, he had summed the will power to make it home – but the moment he had burst through his front door and entered the sacred privacy of his own home he had sunk to his knees, hand pulling his desperately hard cock from its confinement and frantically jerked himself off, consumed with thoughts of the dominant singer, trying in vain to recapture his scent from memory. All too soon, he had been overcome with the agonising pleasure of his orgasm and had collapsed in a shuddering pile onto the floor that was being coated in ropes of thick white cum from in pulsating manhood. Only once the fit of ecstasy had passed had he come to his senses, and contemplated in despair what he was becoming – collapsed in a pool of his own cum, the result of his desperate want for the other man. Ever since then he had been trying to resist the growing need for satisfaction inside him, but each second he denied himself thoughts of Justin, the more they slipped in, becoming harder and harder to ignore. And now, after full week of denying himself any release, the slightest errant thought of singer was enough to cause his traitorous cock to harden in his pants, and to fill him with throbbing need that refused to go away. He tried to distract himself flicking through tv channels, but his mind refused to pay attention to the screen, dwelling instead upon the aching cock in between his legs that was now in a permanent state of semi-hardness.

 _‘Fuck it’_ he thought in anger at himself more than anything. Why bother resisting? He was never going to last. Besides, he wouldn’t think of Justin – he would jerk off to something else, anything else that didn’t have him on his knees like a bitch. Pulling down his pants in one swift motion, his right hand gripped eagerly around his immediately hard cock and he closed his eyes as he began to jerk himself off at a deliciously fast pace. The moment his eyes closed and his world became dark, however, a rich putrid smell filled his nose – a smell that clouded his mind with perverse delight. The scent of was that of another mans lust, conjured from memory by his subconscious mind that cared not for his pride or self-respect. With anger exploding within him, he released his eager cock and let out a raging yell, but it emerged as an animalistic noise of protest at being denied release.

Opening his eyes only to bury his face in his hands in frustration, he wondered what was happening to him. This wasn’t him. He was the world-famous popstar, the one with crowds of girls and boys screaming his name, alike in their idolisation of him. He was supposed to be the one that other fell to their knees for, and yet here he was, unable to jerk off in his own home without another man entering his thoughts and bringing him to heel. After a while, his cock softened back to its half mast state it now lived in and he got a hold of himself. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. It’s 2020 for god’s sake. Maybe he could have these thoughts and still be the person he wanted – the man that others looked up to and desired. Maybe. In truth he knew that he was just trying find an excuse, a reason why it would be okay to give in to his dangerous urges. But the temptation was too strong. With failure heavy in his heart, he reached with embarrassing eagerness for his cock once more.

The faint vibration of his phone interrupted him. For a moment he was torn, looking in hunger at the leaden cock in his hand before he decided to answer the phone. Perhaps it would be something that could distract him long enough for good sense to prevail. His jeans and underwear still pooled around his legs, he waddled over to the counter his phone rested upon. Picking it up with vague interest, he gazed at the screen. Upon it was a text from a number he did not recognise – no words only an attached image. Interest peaking slightly, he unlocked the phone to view the mystery image. At first, he was baffled. The attached image was nothing but a blurry picture of a pair of nondescript trainers. _What the hell is this supposed to mean?_ Then his heart jumped. While his eyes might not recognise the image, a familiar smell was rising in his memory, a phantom taste drifting across his tongue. _Fuck. What does this mean? Was it a threat? An invitation?_ While his mind raced with ominous thoughts, his body had a predictable reaction. His cock lurched to attention and his knees weakened, following orders he didn’t know he had been given. He dropped his phone back on the counter and yanked his jeans back up, as if hiding away the sign of his arousal would cause it to cease to exist. All it did was sent pain shooting through his groin to accompany the blood that had raced there.

Before he could decide what to do next his phone buzzed again, the vibration filling his mind with dread, but his body with trembling excitement. He turned away. Perhaps if he didn’t look at it he wouldn’t have to deal with it. But treacherous curiosity crept up on him and he gave up his petulance and turned to face the phone once more. This time there were words glowing on the screen. A time and an address. No question mark, no invitation. This wasn’t a request, it was written as a fact. Shawn would be there. _Like hell I will._ He thought angrily, but even as he did so his stomach fell as though he had broken a law, not thought of ignoring a text. 

Ignoring his unease, he left his phone on the counter and returned to sit on the couch. He turned the volume way up tried to listen, but it was impossible, with his cock hard as a metal rod against the fabric of his jeans, the pain of its confinement like a punishment for his disobedient behaviour. He spent the rest of the evening trying as best he could to distract himself with anything he could find, but no music, book or even exercise would dispel the growing desire within him. It was like standing on the edge of a pit, staring into the depths below with gravity getting stronger all the time. The fall was inevitable.

It came for Shawn in the depths of the night when sleep alluded him and he tossed and turned until he was nothing but a sweaty ball of flushed skin and damp sheets. He lay frustrated in the dark, unable to close his eyes without being swept into the start of a twisted dream of his unwanted desires. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the endless days of unreleased sexual energy that ran through his body, but at that moment in the dark he finally relented to his hidden self. Reaching out with trembling hands, he picked up his phone. The light illuminated his nervous features in the dark. He read the text again. A hotel room number 3 – at a place he didn’t recognise, and a time and date – tomorrow evening. He was hesitated, terror wrestling with a wild excitement within him. The stalemate was broken as his tired eyes fell upon the blurry image above his orders – the battered shoes that had been the object of his first submission. On autopilot, sweaty fingers typed a response.

_Yes sir._

***

It was early evening the next day and an anxious Shawn sat in the seat of his expensive sports car in indecision. He had typed the address he had been given into the car’s satnav ten minutes ago, and yet the blue dot that represented his car remained in the same place outside his house. He felt faint with nerves, the feeling of a first date but a thousand times worse. On the one hand, he had given began to give up denying that this was what he wanted – he couldn’t when his whole body yearned for it, and yet he was terrified. Partly, he was terrified of what Justin would have him do, he remembered well the perverse look he had seen in the singers eyes’, but more than that, he was afraid that he would do it, and that he would like it. Unsurprisingly, the battle of mind and body that raged in the young man concluded in him taking his foot of his brake and rolling out the drive into the arms of what might come.

Following his cars guidance, Shawn drove deeper into the rougher part of the city, away from the wealthy suburbs his house was located in. He was surprised by this, given Justin’s enormous wealth he expected him to pick a fancy hotel, that catered to the rich and famous, but nevertheless he kept driving until he pulled up outside a small, seedy looking hotel on a street where his fancy car could not be more out of place. As his car shuddered to a halt, he pulled his phone from his pocket and considered sending the singer a text confirming this was the right place. _That probably wouldn’t be well received._ He thought, so instead he simply checked the name of the hotel – was in the right place – now he simply had to go to room 3. _Easier said than done._ He mused. _Fuck knows what he has in store for me._ As he got out from his car – being sure to lock it – he was suddenly aware that his body was trembling all over, and that his hair was sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. _Please god no one recognise me._ He walked up to the hotel door, breathed in, and pushed the scarred door wide upon. The hotel lobby was nothing more than a dingy cramped room, a few depressing paintings adorning peeling walls the only attempt at decoration. Behind a small desk there was a wall of room keys and an old-fashioned computer, but no one manning it. _Good._ He thought, he wasn’t in a condition to explain what he was doing here. On the wall was a handwritten sign with directions to different rooms. The arrow by the number 3 pointed off toward the right, down a stained carpeted corridor. With sweaty hands he followed it, nervous, but eager not to meet any of the cliental. He came to a halt outside a room with the letter 3 engraved upon it. The room was slightly secluded, the only one on its corridor, he noted with relief. Before he could lose his nerve, he forced himself to rap gently on the door just once, although he was sure that his heart was beating loud enough to announce his presence. After a brief pause that seemed to stretch an eternity, the door clicked and swung open.

Shawn caught his breath as he eyes came to rest upon the man that stood in the doorway. Justin was dressed a scruffily as he always was, wearing only casual sports clothes – a soccer shirt of some sort and shorts of the sort you would wear to the gym. But his face was as handsome as ever, more so even with the cheeky, perhaps dangerous look that lay upon it. Dumbstruck, Shawn stared gormlessly until the singer chuckled and gestured for him to enter. Stumbling across the threshold, he surveyed the room nervously, looking for clues as to what he was going to be subjected to. To his surprise, the room seemed normal, bare even, none of the instruments he had feared would be present were in sight, just a bed and wooden chair and desk. He breathed a sigh of relief. But as his eyes turned back to Justin, he felt his dread return, and the blood drained from his face. Nothing had changed about the singer, but the dancing light in the dark eyes told him that he was that relief was the last thing he should be feeling. He swallowed nervously under the unblinking gaze.

“Lock the door”. The first words spoken were appropriately sinister. But Shawn did not dare disobey. He turned closed the door behind him, the soft noise sounding like a clang of doom. He hesitated, his hand hovering inches from the lock. _I’ve come this far, no turning back now._ Turning the lock, Shawn sealed his fate and turned back to face Justin.


End file.
